The present invention relates to an electric connector. In particular, it relates to a connector used in connecting between devices with differing connection modes.
As is known in the prior art, in recent personal computers, there is a trend towards using an electrical connector called a universal serial bus (USB) connector. In order to connect peripheral devices with a different connection mode to the above personal computer, a conversion connector must be used to convert from a USB connector mode of connection to another mode.
This conversion connector has a connector case, which is formed with an electrical insulating resin. A miniature circuit board, on which a USB connector is mounted, is built into the interior of the connector case. A connection cable, which has a connector with another connection mode, is joined to the miniature circuit board.
In embedding a USB connector and a miniature circuit board inside a connector case, the miniature circuit board, on which the USB connector is already mounted, is fastened securely inside the connector case by a fastening screw, or the like. External forces applied to the USB connector or the connection cable is transferred to the connector case via the miniature circuit board.
However, in the prior art conversion connector, if when connecting the companion connector for the USB connector, the USB connector is twisted by the companion connector, the force from the companion connector to the USB connector is transferred to the miniature circuit board via the soldered parts of the miniature circuit board at the contacts and the like of the USB connector. As a result, the soldered parts or the conductive foil of the miniature circuit board become separated. This often results in failure of the electrical connections of the electrical connector causing the conversion connector to stop functioning.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with a soldered part between an inner connector and a miniature circuit board that does not become separated. even when a strong outside force is applied.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a conversion connector with a soldered part between an inner connector and a miniature circuit board that does not separate even when a strong outside force is applied.
In order to achieve this object, the present invention proposes a connector, the connector housing a miniature circuit board inside a connector case formed by an electrical insulating resin; the miniature circuit board mounting an inner connector which is surrounded by a shield case; the connector connecting a core wire of a connection cable, which is introduced inside the connector case, to the miniature circuit board, wherein: the inner connector is supported inside the connector case in an immobile condition; the miniature circuit board, which is soldered to the inner connector, is supported by the connector case in a condition that allows for slight movement.
In the description of the preferred embodiment which is described below, the following will be described: a construction, wherein: the shield case of the inner connector is in a condition that does not allow for movement in a front-rear direction due to a stopper wall inside the connector case; the miniature circuit board is supported inside the connector case in a condition that allows for slight movement in the front-rear direction due to a board stopper; the shield case is in a condition that allows for no movement in the vertical direction due to an upper pinning protrusion and a lower pinning protrusion which are formed protruding inside the connector case.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a flexibly mounted miniature circuit board that moves slightly within an electrical connector preventing electrical failure when subjected to improper forces. The miniature circuit board is electrically connected to an inner connector. The inner connector has a plurality of electrical connectors for connecting to external contacts. The miniature circuit board and inner connector are surrounded by an electrically insulating resin case. The inner connector is rigidly mounted to the insulating case. The miniature circuit board is soldered to the inner connector.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an electrical connector housing a miniature circuit board inside a connector case comprising: an inner connector electrically connected to the miniature circuit board; a shield case substantially surrounding the inner connector; means for rigidly attaching the inner connector to the connector case; and means for flexibly attaching the miniature circuit board to the connector case whereby the miniature circuit board is allowed a range of motion without stressing the miniature circuit board.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.